


Moving Day

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It will not come as a surprise that Sam and Gene's approach to moving house won't be identical.
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/gifts).



The definition of perfect, Sam Tyler mused, really depended on who was doing the defining. Especially when it came to the choice of where to live. Perfect for him would be a second floor flat, very minimalist and modern, with the decoration having a theme which flowed throughout. It turned out that perfect for Gene Hunt was a small semi, with the second bedroom with wallpaper covered in large dusky pink roses, so it was as well they would be sharing the main bedroom, and a kitchen whose décor had to be seen to be believed. The seventies might be known in the future as the decade which style forgot, Sam had no opportunity to indulge in that pleasure.

It was possible in the future Sam could do some redecoration, but for the moment they were in the middle of moving in. Indeed, that too required further definition. The furniture and boxes had all arrived and, apart from what was clearly bedroom furniture, been dumped in the front room. The beds, a couple of chests of drawers and a wardrobe with a door which had been dodgy before it left its previous habitation and was now hanging by one hinge, had been hefted upstairs by various members of the Manchester police force, co-opted by Gene, with much swearing and cursing, and was now in the main bedroom. In order to get into the bedroom, some of the furniture would need to be moved out, Chris having climbed over the second chest of drawers in order to reach the door.

Gene was standing in the middle of the front room surrounded by boxes and demanding Sam make them some tea. Sam was standing in the middle of the kitchen saying he would as soon as he found the kettle and some mugs.

“I thought you brought some mugs,” Gene shouted back.

“Yes, all right,” Sam replied. “But I didn’t bring a kettle. I threw mine out if you remember. So where’s yours?”

“In a box somewhere.”

“You did label the boxes, didn’t you?”

“A couple. I wrote IMPORTANT on them. Otherwise, I didn’t see much point. It all had to come here.”

Sam sighed. His own boxes were neatly and comprehensively labelled. And only a small percentage of the total number of boxes. “I’ll come and help you look for them.”

He walked into the front room and surveyed the disaster zone, which had worsened since he was last there. At least earlier the boxes had all been closed, but now a number had been opened and the contents scattered in a totally haphazard fashion. 

He started to search and after a few minutes said, “The good news is I’ve found a boxed marked ‘Important’. The bad news is it’s underneath two other boxes.”

Gene clambered his way over to join him and picked up the top box, leaving Sam to take the middle one. Once both were suitably encumbered, they had nowhere to put the boxes down again, so between them they manoeuvred the bottom box to one side, before piling the first two back up again.

Triumphantly, Sam opened the box to find a cushion, which he threw at Gene.

“What did you do that for?” Gene asked.

“Quickest way of getting rid of it!”

Sam then took out a frying pan.

“Excellent, now you can cook us some dinner,” Gene said.

Sam continued to root around in the box, while marvelling at various items Gene had deemed important, or, more likely, had simply pushed into the box, before giving a triumphant shout having unearthed the kettle. This was followed by a groan as he realised Gene’s novelty tomato sauce dispenser had not only got pushed inside but had oozed most of its contents into the kettle.

“That’s it,” Sam said. “I am going out and to buy a new kettle. And while I am out you are going to find plates and some cutlery so we can eat our dinner once it’s been cooked.”

“Not a problem, Gladys,” Gene said. “And while you’re out, you’d better buy some more tomato sauce.”


End file.
